vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Peridot
|-|Without Limb Enhancers= |-|With Limb Enhancers= |-|Peribot= Summary Peridot (specifically Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) is a member of the Crystal Gems who made her debut in "Warp Tour". She was originally a Homeworld Gem technician and a certified Kindergartner. After being stranded on Earth following the events of "Jail Break", she acted as a recurring antagonist until establishing a truce with the Crystal Gems in "When It Rains" to help them save the Earth from The Cluster. She officially became a member of the Crystal Gems in "Message Received", after she defied and insulted her Homeworld superior, Yellow Diamond. Peridot is currently living at the barn with Lapis Lazuli. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 9-A | 8-C | At least 7-B | At least High 6-C Name: Peridot (Known on the Gem Homeworld as Peridot Facet-2F5L Cut-5XG) Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Unknown Classification: Gem, Homeworld Gem, Crystal Gem (As of "Message Received") Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Can fuse with other gems to become more powerful, Can contain physical matter in bubbles of energy, Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Does not need oxygen to survive, Ingenious intelligence, Can interface and control gem technology, Photokinesis, Magnetism Manipulation | Anatomical liberation, Electrokinesis, Hologram projection, Tractor Beam, Flight, Gem Destabilization, Control over Robonoids, Weapon Destabilization Attack Potency: Unknown | Small Building level (Blew a hole in the roof of an Ancient Gem Colony Ship) | Building level+ (Was able to crush two large boulders and throw a pickup truck over the horizon) | At least City level (According to Pearl, the Red Eye was going to crush them, along with the rest of Beach City. Presumably, the force of the impact would have damaged a much larger area) | At least Large Island level (Fired a blast that was going to destroy the Crystal Gems had Steven not intervened) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic reactions (Her helicopter fingers allowed her to move faster than Amethyst and Pearl) | Hypersonic (Threw a truck at this speed, Can keep up with the Pearlbot which moves at a comparable speed) | Unknown | Massively FTL+ (Flew from Homeworld to Earth in a short time frame) Lifting Strength: At least Above Average Human (Can lift a large television with ease) | At least Class 5 with tractor beam (Tractor beam could lift massive pillars with ease) | Class 5 (Can pick up trucks and boulders with ease) | At least Class 5 with the Red Eye's vacuum pull | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Class MJ | Class GJ | Class PJ (The Red Eye is capable of crushing the entirety of Beach City) | At least Class PJ (Created a large crater in the side of the mountain surrounding the Crystal Temple) Durability: Small Building level (Survived falling through several layers of the ground, Survived having a boulder repeatedly being smashed on her) | Small Building level (Comparable to her base form, Survived getting Crushed by a gem injector after falling from a considerable large height without a scratch) | Unknown, likely Building level+ |''' Island level+''' (Garnet was unable to even remotely hinder the Red Eye by throwing Amethyst at it repeatedly, It was only stopped by Rose's Laser Light Cannon) | At least Large Island level (Was completely undamaged by four of Rose's Light Cannons and a barrage of Opal's arrows, was almost completely intact after crashing to Earth from outer space, only being destroyed when its core exploded) Stamina: Limitless so long as her gem isn't damaged or destroyed Range: Several meters with energy attacks, Varied with tech Standard Equipment: Limb Enhancers, Gem Destabilizer, Robonoids, Escape Pod, EMP, Peribot (Currently destroyed) Intelligence: Genius when concerning technology and engineering Weaknesses: Prefers using traps and technology to outright combat, she struggles to use technology that is less advanced than current Gem technology, and is physically the weakest Gem seen so far without her Limb Enhancers. She is an Era 2 Peridot, meaning she is not able to perform powers such as shapeshifting unlike other gems Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Photokinesis:' "It Could've Been Great" Peridot is shown using her gemstone to project a green light, like a flashlight. It is the first natural Gem ability she has been shown to use. She shares this ability with Garnet and Pearl. *'Magnekinesis:' In "Too Short To Ride", Peridot is shown to have discovered her ability to move metal, which Steven dubs "Metal Powers". She is first shown hovering a tablet in midair, and later moves metal rings over bottles at a carnival booth. The extent of Peridot's powers, whether she manipulates magnetism or just the metal, is still unknown. It is possible this ability is what made her so proficient with her limb enhancement's fingers, particularly the 'finger copter' ability. Additional Tools *'Limb Enhancers:' Mechanical body extensions Peridot has worn since her debut until the Crystal Gems catch her in "Catch and Release". **'Anatomical Separation:' Peridot can separate sections of her limb enhancers by touching a lime-colored button at the zone she wants to remove. **'Blaster:' Peridot can transform her fingers of her right arm into a blaster which can charge and fire an electrified energy ball which explodes on impact. Charging it for a second produces a shot powerful enough to blast through the ceiling of the Ancient Gem Colony Ship. Charging it for several seconds produces a large shot which can knock down a thick stone pillar, and has enough recoil to knock Peridot onto her back. **'Holographic Interface:' Peridot can project a holographic touchscreen from the fingers of her right hand, in which she can control and connect to different forms of Gem technology. **'Tractor Beam:' Peridot can produce a light-green tractor beam from her left hand to move objects/people. **'Wall-Scaling:' Peridot can freely run up vertical walls without falling. **'Helicopter Fingers:' Peridot can expand the fingers of either hand and spin them rapidly enough to fly. *'Gem Destabilizer:' In "Jail Break", Peridot wields a Gem Destabilizer, an extremely potent but non-lethal tool used to subdue enemy Gems. *'Robonoids:' Peridot can control different types of spherical robots known as Robonoids. There are three types of known Robonoids: Flask, Plug and Hand. They can perform multiple functions, such as fixing a Warp Pad and activating Kindergarten. *'EMP device:' In "Warp Tour ", Peridot placed a device on the Galaxy Warp Pad before she left Earth. About three seconds after being placed, the device explodes, disabling all of her Robonoids. The device seems to be highly advanced, as Pearl's pulse bomb in "Political Power" (which appears to be made from human technology) was unable to disable even a single Robonoid. *'Peribot:' Peribot is a large green mech possessing a vaguely crablike appearance. The robot has at least three shades of green and is stout in stature. It has short legs that have green boots similar to Peridot's, and the arms are slightly longer with clamps/pincers for hands. As opposed to Pearlbot, Peribot focuses less on finesse and agility and instead on brute strength. The two clamps that serve as its hands have enough destructive strength to crush boulders of equal and greater size, and its short stature is used as leverage to support its arms. Despite its appearance, the robot's top running speed is enough to keep pace with Pearlbot. Its design also doesn't hinder its mobility too much, as Peridot was able to make it do a handstand, and spin like a top, and it has enough dexterity to run as fast as Pearlbot without the need for wheels. It is also equipped with two missile launchers, located on the bottom two facets of its back, and its legs contain coils, which it relies on to jump due to the its low center of gravity. *'Red Eye:' The Red Eye, as its name entails, is a massive, red-orange, eye-like device. Because of its size, it has the ability to defy Earth's gravitational pull, freely levitating. It is also highly durable, having a very hard body which provides great defense against physical attacks, as seen when it withstood multiple attacks from Amethyst and Garnet without taking any sort of damage. Its aperture-like pupil/iris can open up and create a powerful vacuum. *'Gem Warship:' It resembles a giant, green floating hand with four fingers and a thumb, each of which is a separate division. The Pointer finger houses the primary weapons bay and, when triggered, shoots an explosive blast. The blast is possibly an energy torpedo, with enough power to injure or kill gems, and destroy large structures. It also can shoot out laser pulses which produce an explosion when they focus on a particular target. Key: Base | With Limb Enhancers | Peribot | Red Eye | Gem Warship Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Tech Users Category:Flight Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Anti-heroes Category:Traitors Category:Gems Category:Light Users Category:Electromagnetic Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Magnekinesis Users Category:Aliens Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Metal Users